Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is one of the main deuteragonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. When he first appeared, he was tricked by Eggman into fighting Sonic. Eggman told him that Sonic wanted to steal Knuckles' Master Emerald, when he only came to stop Eggman. Knuckles generally gets involved when his Master Emerald is in danger. He is a skilled martial artist who is just as strong as Sonic is fast. Despite her rivalry with Knuckles, Rouge the Bat has a secret crush on him. Knuckles is also a treasure Hunter. He once mentioned that treasure hunting is his favorite hobby. He is a stoic and pure hearted warrior who has dedicated his life to guard the Master Emerald. He is the only survivor the Echidna clan, and has promised to guard and protect the Master Emerald with his life. He is the prodigy of Sonic's team, and a trusted friend. However, he is a loner by nature. He is also the former leader of Team Chaotix. History Early life Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles In Sonic The Hedgehog 3, Knuckles was on his patrol of the island's pillar, watching over the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emerald, where a Chaos Emerald started to float and vibrate as tremors began. Then, in an ear-piercing crash and brilliant flash, Knuckles was knocked unconscious. When he came to, Knuckles found the altar partially destroyed and the Chaos Emeralds gone. Shocked, Knuckles investigated the island and discovered was the Death Egg having crash-landed in Angel Island. This made Knuckles recalls a prophecy on murals on Hidden Palace Zone that said a dragon would bring a disaster on the island. A few days passed, Knuckles patrolled the island while begin to look for the Chaos Emeralds and met a scientist name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik told him he was conducting research on the Death Egg to prevent disaster and that the two people named Sonic and his trusted sidekick Tails are coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to his words, Knuckles believes him and tries his best to stop Sonic and Tails from stealing the Master Emerald and keep them from Robotnik, not realizing that he was being tricked by Robotnik to keep Sonic and Tails at bay, while he rebuilt the Death Egg. When Sonic finally arrived as Super Sonic with Tails, Knuckles pulled a cheated shot on Sonic causing him to force the Chaos Emerald out of him and turned him back to normal, which Knuckles escaped with and hid away. As Sonic and Tails are traveled across the island, Knuckles attempted to stop them in Angel Island Zone, Hydrocity Zone, Carnival Night Zone and Launch Base Zone with his traps, but were foiled. As Sonic and Tails tried to board the Death Egg at the Launch Base Zone, Knuckles kept them from getting close, until the Death Egg launches causing the column which he was standing on to collapse and he falls into the water, allowing Sonic and Tails to continue. In Sonic & Knuckles, after the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island again, Knuckles briefly visited the Hidden Palace Zone through a giant ring in Mushroom Hill Zone. After securing the hidden object, he left into the forest not knowing that Sonic and Tails are watching. As Sonic and Tails are continued to explore the island, Knuckles opposed them with traps in Mushroom Hill Zone and Lava Reef Zone. However, as Sonic and Tails arriving in the Hidden Palace Zone, Knuckles faced Sonic in an epic showdown, but was defeated. After his defeat, Knuckles heard an explosion at the Master Emerald Shrine and discovered that Robotnik was stealing the Master Emerald to power the Death Egg. Realizing he was being tricked, Knuckles tries to stop Robotnik, but was electruced in the process as the doctor escaped with the Master Emerald. Now realizing that Robotnik is the real thief and villain and Sonic and Tails are his true allies who befriends them and guides them to the Sky Sanctuary Zone from where they could boarded the Death Egg, However Knuckles was to exhausted from the struggles to go from there. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails return the Master Emerald to Angel Island. and Knuckles make peace with Sonic and Tails, apologizing them for being tricked by Robotnik and watched his new friends proudly left the island in the Tornado. Unfortunately for Knuckles, the peace came to a halt, when a lone EggRobo under orders from Robotnik to eliminate Knuckles, attacked him with a bomb as he was relaxing in the Mushroom Hill Zone with his friends. Though luck or toughness, Knuckles survived the explosion and set off to defeat EggRobo. Knuckles followed Eggrobo to Sky Sanctuary Zone where it grabbed him with its Egg Mobile and brought it before to Mecha Sonic who somehow survived the showdown with Sonic and Tails and had stolen the Master Emerald, threatening to make Angel Island fall once more. However, Knuckles escaped the Egg Mobile before Mecha Sonic could kill him, resulting in EggRobo's destruction. As Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic, the robot used the Master Emerald to go Super. Though Knuckles beat it, the fight caused their arena to crumble. Fortunately, Knuckles and the Master Emerald were rescued by Sonic in the Tornado and the two returned to Angel Island with the Master Emerald. Having saved Angel Island again, Knuckles and Sonic departed ways once more. Personality Knuckles is a heroic and powerful echidna who lives on Angel Island, an island in the sky. He is destined to guard the Master Emerald at the Altar of the Emeralds, forever. He is Sonic’s rival and also a friend who can be stubborn and serious, yet caring and extremely protective. His belief in the goodness of others sometimes makes him very forgiving. As such, Eggman will often abuse his belief to use him as a pawn. However, Knuckles will always tend to find out, and it will always end up as a backfire for Eggman. Knuckles is honest, loyal to his duty, independent, and headstrong. He usually acts assertive, cool, calm, collected, and earnest, but is easily angered, and people are often prone to pushing his buttons. However, he is easy to calm down, and never results in a breakdown. When not angered, Knuckles is polite, and jovial. Despite being a silent loner, and the fact he prefers that too, Knuckles is also kind-hearted, and treats his companions with respect. Due to his nature, he very often chooses force to be the solution to his problems. He will often push himself, using his own determination and willpower to keep going. Powers and Abilities Knuckles has shown some unique abilities over the years. His skills include gliding, digging holes and climbing. Like Sonic has the speed of the wind, Knuckles has the strength of a mountain, even beating Super Sonic with one fist. He has also trained his whole life, and is a master of martial arts, and is extremely skilled. Knuckles is also a good trap master, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, he was able to set traps in order to successfully catch Sonic. Knuckles knows how to connect with the Master Emerald and it's empathy. He will awaken it when the earth is at a crisis (Same as Sonic), and knows more about the Chaos Emeralds than anyone else. Most of Knuckles' abilities also appear to be rivaled by Rouge the Bat. Rouge is able to fly faster than Knuckles, although Knuckles is faster on foot. Both are also good at finding treasures. Trivia *Knuckles was supposed to have a Jamaican accent to match his Jamaican appearance. *He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (also in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, depending on what version you're playing). *Knuckles was redesigned to be more muscular in Sonic Boom. It also shows Knuckles as a whole different person than in the real franchise. While the real Knuckles can read, make plans and strategies, his Sonic Boom incarnation doesn't have any of these qualities, and is also less competent. Also, unlike the resident Knuckles, the Sonic Boom version is a comic relief instead of the serious guardian who dedicated his life to guard the Master Emerald. * People often underestimate his intelligence, calling him dumb. However, Knuckles is actually very intelligent, especially seen in Sonic The Hedgehog 3, having him being a talented Trap Master. Category:Warriors Category:Rivals Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Category:Loner Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Athletic Category:Honest Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Victims Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Betrayed Category:Vigilante Category:Right-Hand Category:Classic Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mascots Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes from the past Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Bond Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Inspiring Category:Leaders Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Male Damsels Category:Space Survivers Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Summoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Rogues Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Bully Slayers Category:Mysterious Category:Remorseful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Selfless Category:Passively Empathetic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Global Protection Category:Super Hero Category:Extremists Category:Independent Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Empowered Category:Supporters Category:Casanova Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Straight man Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious